the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorbierre
Vorbierre '('V/ictor and C/'orbierre') is the friendship pairing of Victor Rodenmaar Jr. and Corbierre. Victor always talks to Corbierre about his problems, even though he is a stuffed raven. Corbierre is very, very precious to Victor, so much that Sibuna have used him a few times to lure Victor to places (for instance, in Season 3, when Fabian was trying to stop him from performing the Awakening Ceremony, he took Corbierre and hid him in the boys' changing rooms to trap Victor in there). 'View the Vorbierre Gallery ' Moments ''Season 1'' House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Victor rubs his hand lovingly across Corbierre's back. *Victor stares at Corbierre the whole time he speaks to him. *When Victor is finished speaking to Corbierre, he smiles. *Victor brushes or paints Corbierre on the back with a paintbrush very gently, as if he doesn't want to hurt him, even though he's not alive. *Most of the time Patricia is talking to him, he only pays attention to Corbierre and not to her. *He must have wanted Patricia to leave him in peace so that he could be alone with Corbierre. *When she leaves, he continues to brush and paint Corbierre so he would look his best. *Victor touches Corbierre's head. *When Victor smashes Joy's phone, Corbierre is shown on a different table. This must mean he doesn't want Corbierre to get "hurt". *Victor comes in with Corbierre in his hand. *Victor gets mad when Nina is holding Corbierre because he belongs to him and him alone. *Victor said it better be good meaning he is jealous and mad that Nina is carrying Corbierre. *Victor madly said "What are you doing in here?" and grabs Corbierre out of her hands. *He stares at Corbierre, possibly to see if Corbierre is alright and if Nina did anything to him. *When Nina says she was taking a good look at Corbierre, he looks at Corbierre again and when Nina gave a little description of why she was, he said, "Get out!" *He also says to Nina when she leaves "And don't let me catch you in my office ever again!" This must mean that he doesn't want her to look or touch Corbierre again. *Victor brushes Corbierre's back with his hand gently. House of Risks / House of Thieves *Victor talks to Corbierre about the puzzle pieces. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *The final clue, which is 'inside the core of my enemy's pride is where the final relic lies' led to Corbierre, because he's Victor's pride and joy. To be honest he's Victor's only pride and joy. ''Season 2 *Victor's first line of dialogue is him speaking to Corbierre. *Victor tells Vera that Corbierre was a 'magnificent bird.' *He is often seen gently painting Corbierre's feathers. *He is seen usually talking or gently petting Corbierre. Season 3'' *Victor is very worried when Fabian kidnaps Corbierre. *He is very relieved to find Corbierre, acting like a worried lover. *Victor often speaks, paints, or pets Corbierre. The Touchstone of Ra *Victor takes Corbierre with him when he leaves Anubis House. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:M/M Category:House of Anubis Category:Article stubs